


Eager

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, M/M, Porn, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been waiting all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pann_cake for round three of the Five Acts Meme on Livejournal.

John shoved impatiently at Sherlock's back. "Inside," he commanded. "Now."

They'd just returned to Baker Street after the conclusion of a case. A case where Sherlock had been brilliant, as usual, and John had desperately wanted to grab him by the hair and snog him senseless. He knew that wasn't a good idea, of course, not in front of several members of Scotland Yard, so he'd steeled his resolve and decided to wait until they got home.

He hadn't been expecting Sherlock to want to tag along for the arrest of the suspect, though, and now, three hours later, John felt at risk of dying from sexual tension.

As soon as the front door closed behind them, John pressed Sherlock up against the wall and, finally, kissed him. Despite his shorter stature, he was decidedly the one in control of the kiss, and Sherlock gave a little moan of appreciation before reciprocating.

John quickly unbuttoned Sherlock's coat as they kissed, then his jacket, then finally his shirt. Why did the man have to wear so many layers? At last, though, he got his hands on Sherlock's bare torso, the flat planes of his stomach and chest. John broke the kiss--they were both panting--and gave Sherlock a wicked grin.

"You're a brilliant bastard, you know that, don't you?" John asked.

"Of course," Sherlock replied seriously, though the tone of his voice was at odds with his otherwise flushed and dishevelled state.

"Good," John panted. "Just wanted to check."

John then proceeded to kiss his way down Sherlock's body, starting at his neck, then moving to his collarbones, his pectorals, stopping a moment to bite at his sensitive nipples, and finally down his abdomen to his navel. He pulled Sherlock's shirt out from where it was tucked into his trousers, then brought his hands to the small of the other man's back, holding him still as John nuzzled at the warm skin of Sherlock's lower abdomen.

"You know, John," Sherlock said. He seemed to be aiming for a conversational tone, but John heard a hitch in his voice as he ran his tongue just above Sherlock's waistband. "Mrs. Hudson's in, and you usually object when I do something to give her a shock, so maybe we ought to relocate."

"Not a chance," John growled, not even looking up as he moved to mouth over Sherlock's erection through his trousers--there was a startled gasp from above him at that. "I've been waiting for this all afternoon, and it's going to happen now."

And, that said, he undid Sherlock's trousers and pulled his cock out through the opening in his boxers, then swiftly lowered his mouth onto it as far as it would go. When the head of Sherlock's cock was resting against the back of John's soft palette, he stopped moving and gave a muffled but loud moan. This was what he'd been craving.

Sherlock's head fell back against the wall at the feel of John's hot and wet mouth around him. John knew Sherlock loved this, and now that they'd started, Sherlock wouldn't want John to stop, even if Mrs. Hudson walked right into the hallway and started to offer them tea. John loved how much Sherlock enjoyed this, and he revelled in the feeling as he began to move his mouth.

John built a steady rhythm, taking Sherlock's cock in quickly so that it hit the back of his throat, then pulling back slowly, swirling his tongue around the shaft and head as he went. One hand held the base of Sherlock's cock in place amidst the enthusiastic activity, and the other rested lightly on Sherlock's hip, reminding him to be careful not to thrust into John's mouth and gag him.

John had grown fairly adept at reading the signs that Sherlock was close to orgasm--the tension in his legs, the way his fingers curled around empty air--but the exact moment it hit was always a surprise. John had picked up the pace, his technique becoming a bit sloppy in his eagerness to get Sherlock off, and the first shot of semen made him swallow reflexively around the head of Sherlock's cock, provoking a loud moan from the other man as he rode out his climax. John stilled, taking it all in, then pulling off gently with a small pop, swallowing.

Sherlock was catching his breath as John stood. "All right," he said, leaning up to kiss Sherlock briefly. "Since you've gone and altered Mrs. Hudson to our presence, maybe we should take the rest of this upstairs."

"I couldn't agree more," Sherlock replied. "After you."


End file.
